The present disclosure generally relates to user interaction with computing devices. Mobile computing devices such as smartphones have become abundant and touchscreen displays are now used in place of many of the individual user input components previously found on smartphones. For example, some mobile telephones no longer include a physical keypad for the digits 0-9. Instead, a representation of the keypad (a “virtual” keypad) is displayed on a touchscreen. A user dials a number by pressing regions of the touchscreen that correspond to each displayed digit. Use of a touchscreen to receive user input enables different forms of user input to invoke different actions, depending on an invoked application. Still, mobile telephones may include buttons or touch sensors for receiving user input separately from the touchscreen. These other user input components sometimes share the face of the telephone with the touchscreen, limiting the size of touchscreen to an area smaller than the entire telephone face.